Destined
by Darkan6elmoOnlighT
Summary: Jade West. Second best.? Oh hell no! See what happens when Jade West. THE Jade West get's sick and tired of Hollywood. Watch as she takes things to a whole new level of fucked up shit.


**Okay author's note, I'm not really you know awesome but I will try my best to make this worthwhile. Must I say that I have a very random way of thinking so some things might get weird but the point is that I clearly forgot what my point was so the disclaimer I do not own the people in this story but if I ever did I'd be beyond happy. So now you know what to get me for Christmas. **

**And before anything else, comment and review please and uh… Yeah… on to the story!**

"Get out!"

Jade's voice dripped with such venom, it caused all that heard to wince like it was a literal slap to their faces. Her teeth were bared back into a snarl, almost like she'd go on full attack if anything else ticked her off, fist clenched on her sides shaking with the strong anger she felt overwhelm her very being.

"Are you all deaf?! I said get the fuck out!"

Most of the people around scrambled to get out of the room, even her so called 'group of friends'. The only one brave enough, or in some cases dumb enough to stay, as to Jade's understanding, was Dear Sweet Little Sally Peaches.

Tori-oh-so-fucking-perfect-Vega

Shocking isn't it. That Jade was actually able to think Tori Vega. THE Tori Vega that kissed her ex-boyfriend in her second day, the Thing that took all of Jade's star-ring roles, the Parasite that stole everything that BELONGED to Jade, her best friend, Cat, her actual friend, Andre, being the Star in all of Sikowitz play- EVERYTHING.

Even her shit faced boyfriend Beckett Oliver. Ex. Ex-boyfriend.

THAT Tori Vega was perfect. She was able to actually think that without having a spear run through her throat and spit acid in her internal organs.

"What are you deaf Vega? Get the hell out!"

A smirk came to Jade's features as the Latina visibly took a step back wincing, making it appear as though Jade had given her a physical blow to the guts. And damn did she wish she did.

"Jade."

Vega had squeaked out her name, as if it were possible, this caused Jade's anger to burst out like a volcano.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CEGA?! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO PLAY HERO HERE THAN I'M TELLING YOU TO JUST FUCKING STOP! I'M NOT LIKE THOSE STUPID INGRATES THAT LICK YOUR ASS AND ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE A CARING KIND PERSON! CAUSE WE BOTH KNOW YOUR NOT! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ME! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE BENEATH ME!"

The look in the pretty-high-cheek-boned teen was of complete hurt and confusion. Why was Jade so mad at her? Had she done something bad to her? Wait what a stupid question of course she had. She'd done a lot of things to jade but it wasn't her fault. In between the two of them the teen-who-wore-black-from-head-to-toe would always be the one starting it. She felt her back hit the wall as pale hand pushed her over, looking up with frightful eyes, she gulped down the dryness in her throat, as Jade's green-blue-gray eyes stared down at her with such hate.

"You want to know why you're beneath me, Vega?"

Jade voice had gone low and rough as she had just stopped screaming. Tori opened her mouth only to shut it tight as Jade's fist connected with the wall, centimeters away from her pretty little face.

"Because I don't go around acting like I'm some prissy ass princess that 'cares' for others when in reality all she truly cares for is herself, Making herself shine."

Every word she spoke had every ounce of hate, anger, disgust, malice, she felt for the curly brunette. When she heard the satisfying gasp of hurt from the girl she slowly lifted her fist away. Then walked out the room, leaving a hurt and emotionally scarred Tori inside.

Stomping her way out of her school and into her car, Jade West drove away from Hollywood Arts. That was the last time she'd ever come back for it, for all of them. Jade West had had enough, she's leaving them all behind, and a sense of relief washed over her. That was the last time she'll face them.

When Jade West came to Hollywood Arts, she made one big hell of an entrance.

Now

Now that she was leaving, taking her exit.

She made sure to leave them all with something to remember her by.

**That's all guys. I know it's still not so clear but I had to put it out. I'm hoping for some response or review so I'd know if to continue it or not. **

**Hope you had fun review guys and tell me if you had any one shot or something you'd like or idea. Cause I'd like to try out my writer skills. Hahahaha. I know I'm not that good but I can always dream.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Bye~!**


End file.
